


candy, jelly love

by bearhugwithbunny



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeosang is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhugwithbunny/pseuds/bearhugwithbunny
Summary: ~ Yeosang and Seonghwa being a new and super cute couple ~This story probably won’t have any real plot; I just needed more SeongSang fluff, so I decided to make it myself ! Enjoy :)title : candy jelly love by lovelyz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just am so soft for these two :,(  
Seonghwa adores Yeosang and you can’t change my mind UWU

Seonghwa stands outside of the arcade super nervous.

He shifts from one foot to the other consistently—trying to just keep his mind off of the persistent nerves eating away at himself.

Today is his first date with possibly one of the cutest human beings alive: Kang Yeosang.

Seonghwa still to this day has no idea whatsoever how he got so lucky, but hey, if this is what it supposed to happen to him, he might as well take it. He is staring down at his shoes when he hears a familiar voice call his name.

“Hey! Seonghwa Hyung!” The older turns and sees Yeosang, and oh my god.

He is wearing a baby blue sweatshirt with a teddy bear on it, and basic blue jeans to go with it.

He is dressed in the most simplest way—the most simple outfit ever...and yet he is still the most adorable boy to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa smiles fondly down at him when he finally approaches. “Hey sweetheart.” He says. Yeosang blushes a little and looks to the floor. 

”Hey...um, so should we go inside?” Yeosang looks up at the other with his adorable brown eyes and Seonghwa had to regain his thoughts for a moment. “What? Oh ah yeah! Let’s go in!” Seonghwa opens the door for Yeosang, to which he giggles, and then follows in after him.

They walk around to the counter, and get some tokens so they can actually even play the games in the first place. As they are walking, Seonghwa notices Yeosang kind of tug at the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Seonghwa looks down at the younger and says a little ‘hm?’ as to question why the younger is tugging.   
  


Yeosang blushes at the ground, and then looks up at Seonghwa also, “Um..Hyung, can we...um...hold hands?”   
  


Seonghwa might have a calm look on his face but he literally just exploded on the inside, “Haha, of course Sangie.” He holds out his hand, and the younger takes it happily.

The two of them spend the whole day playing all kinds of fun arcade games, Seonghwa learned that day that Yeosang is actually kind of a bully (not seriously though, just for laughs) and actually really good at zombie killing games.   
  


It’s getting late and Seonghwa decides that it is probably time for them to start heading out. And as much as he wishes this date didn’t have to end, he had work in the morning. 

Right when the two are getting ready to leave, Seonghwa notices that Yeosang is marveling at a Rilakkuma stuffed animal in a claw machine. He smiles fondly at the younger, and the two of them walk out into the breezy air of an autumn evening.   
  


“Ah shoot.” Seonghwa says exasperated.   
Yeosang looks at him in confusion, “What is it? What’s wrong?”   
  


“I think I left my wallet in there—Ah can you stay here real quick I’ll be right back.” 

Yeosang shakes his head in reply and smiles, “I hope it wasn’t stolen.”   
  


Seonghwa smiles weakly back, “Yeah me too.” 

He walks into the arcade, and spots the claw machine. He goes up to it, and takes out the very last token that they didn’t get to use that night.   
  


He inserts it, and to his luck—he gets the same exact bear that Yeosang had been looking at.   
  


Seonghwa walks out of the arcade and sees Yeosang standing exactly where he was before. He smiles.   
  


“Hey!” Seonghwa calls after him happily. Yeosang turns around and smiles, “Hey you found your wallet?”

Seonghwa grins, and then pulls the bear out from behind his back. Yeosang stares for a moment, but then smiles from ear to ear.   
  


And it fills Seonghwa up with so much joy to see his baby so happy.   
  


“Seonghwa Hyung, I—You got this for me? I’m, so happy thank you so much..” Yeosang slowly grabs the bear and hugs it to his chest, and the proceeds to slowly move closer to Seonghwa, and the older gets the hint.

He wraps his arms around the younger and fully envelopes him in a warm hug. He kisses the top of his forehead, and Yeosang says, muffled, “You’re the best to ever come in my life....” 

And although Seonghwa realizes that Yeosang might have only said that in the heat of the moment, that still doesn’t prevent the butterflies in his stomach from coming at full speed, he replies, “You’re the best to ever come in my life too.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Seonghwa pulls up in front of Yeosangs apartment, he had offered to give him a ride.   
  


Yeosang just sits there in the front seat, and plays with the bear—probably trying to kill time. 

“I don’t really wanna go..” Yeosang says, trailing off.   
  


Seonghwa frowns, “I don’t really wanna let you go either sweetness, but you gotta, I promise I’ll call you later tonight to tuck you in okay?” Seonghwa moves a piece of hair behind the youngers ear.   
  


Yeosang smiles, “Ahh you’re so cheesy Hyung, I’m not ten anymore.”   
  


Seonghwa gives a breathy but sincere laugh, “Youre so adorable ya know that? You really are.” He presses a quick kiss to Yeosangs temple, and the younger looks at him with an adoring look.   
  


Yeosang then slowly opens up the car door.   
  
“Bye angel.” Seonghwa says as Yeosang gets out.   
  


And right before the younger is fully out, he turns around super quick and leans over in the car seat, pressing a quick kiss to Seonghwas cheek.   
  


“Goodbye Seonghwa Hyung! Don’t forget to call me and tuck me in tonight!” And with that Yeosang closes the car door and then skips away into the apartment building.

Seonghwa places his hand over his cheek and his whole face turns red, and then he slams his head on the dash of his car.   
  


_This boy is going to be the death of me, He thinks to himself. _


	2. cuddling (//∇//)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeongSang cuddling for the first time :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeheehaha I’m so soft :,(

Yeosang walks up to his apartment door after hearing a knock.   


He looks through the little hole on the door to see who it is, and sees Seonghwa staring down at his phone for a second.   


The brunettes heart pounds out of his chest, and then he goes to unchain the lock, and opens the door.   


When the door is fully opened he is greeted to his boyfriends warm smile.   


“Hey, Sangie.” Seonghwa says walking inside.   
Yeosang closes the door behind them.

”Hi Seonghwa Hyung.” He smiles up at the older, and at that moment, Seonghwa can’t resist anymore, and envelopes the smaller in a bear hug.   


Yeosang sighs into the touch, and wraps his arms around the tallers waist.   
  
He looks up at Seonghwa, just to catch a glance, and to his hearts delight, Seonghwa was already staring at him with adoration.

He looks away quickly, face on fire, and then slowly removes himself from his boyfriends grasp, “Let’s go sit down, I have this really good movie that I like.”   


Yeosang grabs the older by the hand and leads him into the main sitting area, with a TV. The couch looks soft and big and fluffy, so Seonghwa doesn’t hesitate to plop right down and make himself comfortable.   


Yeosang giggles at the sight, “Long day?”   
Seonghwa sighs, “It’s just so hectic at the studio sometimes.”   


Yeosang pets the olders hair, “Well just relax now—I’m gonna go grab the popcorn from the kitchen I’ll be right back.” Yeosang smiles and then walks away into the kitchen.   


Seonghwa takes the opportunity to look at his surroundings. The TV is small, but perfect for just one or two people to be viewing things on it.   


The room is so cozy and warm, and there are scented candles on the coffee table in front of him.   


The whole room just smells like vanilla and sugar and feels warm and safe. Just like Yeosang himself.   


The older leans his head against the sofa and breaths in, he feels so relaxed.   
He hasn’t felt this at ease in a long time.   


Yeosang eventually comes back into the main room and sets the popcorn bowl on the table.   
He then turns on the TV and puts a DVD inside.   


“Wow,” Seonghwa starts, “You must really like this movie if you have it on DVD.”   


The younger giggles, “Yeah...it’s a Disney movie.”   


Seonghwa grins, “How did I kind of see that coming?”   


Yeosang makes his way over to the couch and plops down next to Seonghwa, “I guess you just know me.”   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


They are both currently 30 minutes into the movie: Lilo and Stitch. Yeosang is sitting pretty stiff compared to his boyfriend—who is laying out quite comfortably.

The lights are out, and the only light that’s in the room is the TV screen, and the one lighted candle.   
  
Yeosang sneaks a glance at Seonghwa, and sees that he’s completely fixated on the movie. He pouts a little at the fact that Seonghwa isn’t uncomfortable at all—and maybe at the fact that he’s paying more attention to the movie.   


Yeosang audibly sighs and then pulls his knees to his chest. He feels his eyes get heavy, and then he drifts.   


~~~~~

  
When he wakes he finds himself curled into the lap of Seonghwa. The movie is off, and it is ultimately quiet in the room.   


He doesn’t know how long ago he fell asleep, and he doesn’t know when he was moved to be in Seonghwas arms.   


He looks up to find the older sleeping peacefully. A smile creeps onto his lips and he nuzzles in closer.   


He listens to the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend and almost melts into him.   


While Yeosang is frolicking in his own little world, he feels Seonghwa shift underneath him, and then yawn a little.   


“Ah shit..” Seonghwa says in a deeper tired voice. A voice that makes Yeosang go absolutely crazy.   


“We fell asleep...” Yeosang says burying his face into the others chest more.   


Seonghwa softly laughs and then wraps his arms around the younger more securely, “Yeah, must’ve been this stupid fluffy couch.”   


Yeosang chuckles in response, and then says—mainly to himself—in a soft, and quite voice, “You’re so much warmer than a bed...”

Seonghwa doesn’t even try to hide the fondness on his face, and kisses the top of Yeosangs head, “You’re so adorable I can’t take it.”

“Hyuuung,” Yeosang whines in response, “You say that all the time.”   


“Because it’s true, that’s why I say it—maybe stop being adorable and I’ll stop saying it—oh wait, you can’t stop, because you just naturally are without even being aware of it.”   


“Ahhh stop, you’re so embarrassing!” Yeosang says giggling, and hugging Seonghwa tighter.   


Seonghwa lightly laughs and then Yeosang yawns.   


“Let’s go back to sleep angel...it’s only,” Seonghwa squints at the clock across the room, “It’s only 11:45 PM.”   


Yeosang just nods, “Yeah....goodnight then.”   


Seonghwa kisses the top of the youngers head once more, “Goodnight sweetheart.” 


	3. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang and Seonghwas relationship progresses....kiss kiss fall in love !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, if u r a stay like me, u kno things have been difficult lately for us and straykids themselves. 
> 
> if u r having trouble healing, I know this can not fully mend ur emotional wound, but maybe temporarily :) I know a little seongsang fluff can mend mine :) 
> 
> Enjoy !

Yeosang and Seonghwa walk hand in hand down the empty sidewalk. The streetlights being their only source of light. 

It has gotten significantly colder outside—the autumn season deepening further and further. Yeosang is wearing a jean jacket—hardly enough to suffice how could he is, and he leans into Seonghwa, who wraps his arm around the younger.

Neither of them speak to each other, they just walk, and enjoy eachothers presence. Seonghwa is walking Yeosang home, after the two of them went out to get something to eat.

They actually have not been able to see eachother as much as they’d like to as of late. With Yeosang having classes and Seonghwa having his job at the music studio.

Seonghwa still makes sure to call the younger every night before bed, but sometimes it still gets difficult for the two of them.

They make it up to Yeosangs apartment complex and walk inside, they walk all the way to a Yeosangs front door together, and then stop on the outside. They both stand in silence for a beat, and then the younger speaks up, “Thank you for walking me back Hyung.” Seonghwa pats Yeosangs head, “No problem Sangie don’t worry about it.” Yeosang shifts for a moment, “I-I really wish you could stay...” Seonghwa frowns, “Me too angel, me too.” The older pulls Yeosang into his chest, and pats his head, the smaller wraps his arms around the olders waist, and buries his face into his chest.

Seonghwa pulls away a little to get a good look at Yeosang—-even though he can only see the top of his head. “Make sure you get a good sleep tonight okay?” Yeosang says a mumbled ‘mhm’, face still buried in the olders chest. Seonghwa still stares down at the brunette with pure adoration in his eyes. Yeosang is so perfect, and so cute and just magic to him.

Yeosang can feel the stare and slowly rises his head, still in Seonghwas firm hug. The two of them make eye contact—but this time Yeosang doesn’t look away like he usually does. Seonghwas face goes straight as he looks into the youngers eyes. His adorable brown eyes.

Yeosang marvels up at the taller, and Seonghwa can feel his heartbeat getting quicker under his jacket. Seonghwa tightens his grip, and bites down on his bottom lip. “Hyung...” Yeosang says, still looking up at a Seonghwa. Seonghwa doesn’t hesitate, and slowly leans down, until their lips connect in a short but sweet kiss.

When he pulls away he sees Yeosangs eyes glossed over with love and embarrassment. Seonghwa chuckles a little, because in reality, he’s embarrassed too.

“Seonghwa Hyung...” Yeosang starts.

“Yes baby?”

“More...I want...more than that.”

Seonghwa is startled by the youngers words, but still understands completely, and leans back down once more and connects their lips. This time the kiss is longer, even softer, and yet more passionate. But an innocent type of passionate.

Seonghwa deepens the kiss and moves his hands so that they are grabbing both sides of the youngers face. Yeosang whines a little in the kiss, and puts his hands on Seonghwas forearms.

They pull away for a second, catch their breath, smile at each other, and then start kissing again. It’s so soft, so magical. And filled with so much emotion. So much pent up emotion of not being able to spend each and every single second together.

When they finally pull away for real, Seonghwa pecks Yeosangs lips once more, and then his nose and then his forehead.

Yeosang smiles sweetly, and they hug once more—and even tighter than before. Then, they finally release eachother, and Yeosang takes out his keys and opens the door to his apartment room. Before he gets all the way in he turns around, “Goodnight Seonghwa Hyung.” 

Seonghwa sweetly smiles, “Goodnight sweet angel.” 

Yeosang blushes, and then giggles, and then closes the door to his apartment and goes inside.   
  
  


Yeah, Seonghwa is totally about to risk it all for this boy.   
  



	4. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa and Yeosang have their first argument in their relationship; it’s only minor though, and then there’s fluff at the end :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ÙwwwwwwwÚ

It is about 8:46 and Seonghwa walks out of his studio laughing and talking with his co worker, Hongjoong.

“Hey, Mingi and I are gonna go out to drink, you down?” Hongjoong says. 

Seonghwa ponders for a second if that’s really a good idea, it’s a Friday night, and he could _really _use a couple of drinks to get him destressed.   
  


But then there’s also the problem that he promised to stay over at Yeosangs house tonight.   
  


Hongjoong senses that the older is deep in thought, and then speaks up, “Hey man come on, a little fun never hurt anybody right?”   
  


Seonghwa grins, “Yeah yeah I know, it’s just I promised to be with Yeosang tonight..” 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but smiles, “You’re with him almost every single day, come on, it won’t be long just an hour or so—and then you can go straight to Yeosangs.”   
  


Seonghwa isn’t entirely sure with the idea, but essentially gives in.   
  


He slowly nods and then says, “Okay fine fine, but only an hour—then I have to go I mean it.”   
  


Hongjoong shows a big smile, “Hell yeah!”   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yeosang sits on his couch, and watches the movie Hocus Pocus due to it almost being Halloween.   
  


He sighs in and then checks his phone.   
The time reads: 10:30 pm.

Seonghwa should have been here by now, and to make matters worse, he hasn’t been picking up any of Yeosangs calls or answering any of his texts.   
  


The younger is afraid that something has happened to him, or worse that he is being unfaithful.   
He knows the second one probably isn’t true—he believes that he knows what type of guy Seonghwa is and knows that he probably wouldn’t do anything like that to him.   
  


He’s just...upset.

Upset that it’s so late, and upset that he hasn’t gotten any answer as to why.   
  


He lays all the way over on the couch and blankly stares at the television screen.   
Yeosang is unable to go to sleep due to nerves, so he just sits there, staring and staring and staring.   
  


Anxiety building, and emotions growing more, and more upset by the minute.   
  


~~~~

Seonghwa gets out of his Uber in front of Yeosangs apartment and checks his phone time: 11:15 pm.   
  


“Shit shit.” Seonghwa says. He quickly runs into the apartment building and up to Yeosangs door and then knocks.   
  


He knows it’s later and he hopes that Yeosang isn’t asleep.   
He had been having so much fun he had totally forgotten about him only staying for an hour.   
  
He was glad that he was able to sober up a little when afterwards they went to karaoke but he feels like he screwed up and shouldn’t have even gone in the first place.   
  


He waits anxiously, and then the door slowly opens up and Yeosang stares out at the older.   
  


“Yeosang, hey sorry I’m so late—“ 

“Seonghwa Hyung just go home.”   
  


Seonghwa is caught off guard by the sudden cold response by the younger, “W-Wait what? No I promised to be here with you tonight.”   
  


Yeosang now fully opens the door, and stands in the doorway, “Yeah but you also promised that you would be here by, 9 pm, but oh guess what? It’s ELEVEN.” Yeosang crosses his arms.   
  


Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, “Look sweetness I’m sorry I messed up okay? My plan had been to come straight here afterwards okay I never meant to be this late..” 

“Yeah well you were, and I bet you were just having soooo much fun drinking, and talking, while you weren’t answering my texts or my calls.”   
  


“Sangie I’m sorry my phone—“ 

“In fact!” Yeosang now starts rambling and walks inside, Seonghwa follows in and closes the door behind them.   
“In fact, you probably forgot all about me didn’t you Hyung.”   
  


Seonghwa laughs in disbelief, “What of course I didn’t forget about you, you’re, you’re my whole entire world, I just lost track of time and my phone was off I should’ve turned it on.”   
  


Yeosang bites his bottom lip and then turns around quickly so that the older can’t see him.   
Seonghwa quickly catches on, “Sangie—are you crying?”   
  


Yeosang sniffles, “So what if I am? You obviously don’t care...” 

Seonghwa feels his heart drop, and then walks up slowly, and wraps his arms around the younger and places his chin on top of Yeosangs head, “Baby please don’t cry....I care about you sooo much, I never meant for this to happen I really didn’t.”   
  


Yeosanf sniffles again, “I thought—I thought something happened to you. And I didn’t know...know where you were what you were doing.” The younger moves around so he faces Seonghwa, “How could I live if something happened to you?”   
  


Seonghwa caresses Yeosangs face, and then wipes his tears, “Angel I’m so sorry, this wasn’t meant to be so hard on you, I should’ve told you beforehand...I don’t want you to constantly have those kind of thoughts though when I don’t text or call back immediately okay?”   
  


Yeosang doesn’t answer, he just looks to the floor.   
  


Seonghwa grabs him by the hand and leads him to the couch.   
He sits down and then pats his lap for the younger to sit in it.   
  


Yeosang blushes for a moment, and then complies and sits down.   
Seonghwa once more wraps his arms around the brunettes waist, and kisses the back of his neck.   
  


“Sorry Seonghwa Hyung.” Yeosang finally speaks up, “I guess I overreacted....” 

Seonghwa laughs, “Don’t worry about it—I was at fault too, I still need to prove myself to you...as a boyfriend.”   
  


“My heart flutters everytime you call yourself my boyfriend...” Yeosang admits.   
  


Seonghwa smiles from ear to ear, “That’s good to hear.”   
  


Yeosang turns his head a little, “My heart flutters when you hold me in your arms too...” 

Seonghwa blushes and says in a soft voice, “Holding you in my arms makes my heart flutter even more.” 

They stare at eachother for a moment, and then Seonghwa leans in and kisses Yeosang sweetly. 

When they pull away, the older kisses his nose once more, “Once again I’m sorry, I promise, and this time I’ll keep the promise—I promise that this won’t ever happen again.”   
  


Yeosang leans a little and kisses Seonghwas cheek, “I’m sorry too—you’re allowed to have fun.”   
  


They smile at eachother.   
  


“So what are we watching?” Seonghwa says in a soft laugh. 

Yeosang giggles also, “Hocus Pocus.” 


	5. I adore you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang wants to show a new dance he learned to Seonghwa. 
> 
> Seonghwa adores his boyfriend so much

* * *

“Hyung.” Yeosang says, putting both of his hands on his boyfriends shoulders. 

His boyfriend, Seonghwa, was currently sitting down on his bed, they had spent the night together at the olders house, looking through music files on his computer.   
  


He looks up and smiles sweetly at the younger, “Yes angel?”   
  


“I wanna show you a dance routine I learned yesterday at school.”   
  


Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, and then shuts his laptop, “Okay,” He moves to the edge of the bed, “Show me.”   
  


Yeosang blushes at the directness of it all, and then moves to the middle of the room.   
  


Seonghwa stares after him lovingly.   
  


“Now that I’m here I’m kind of embarrassed...maybe I just won’t do it.” The brunette says wavering.   
  


Seonghwa pouts, “What? But I really wanna see it come on show me.”   
  


Yeosang shakes his head, “Mmmm I don’t know I feel really embarrassed Hyung I’m not sure I can do it.”   
  


Seonghwa gets up off of the bed and walks up to Yeosang, he then grabs the youngers face with both of his hands and starts kissing his face all over.   
  


Yeosang giggles, “Haha-wa-stop it! Stop it’s so haha embarrassing!”   
  


Seonghwa pulls away and looks at the younger with a loving gaze, “What? This is embarrassing? Or the dance? Well I guess if you’re embarrassed cause of dancing I’ll just kiss you more then—“ 

Yeosang covers up the olders mouth with his hands and shakes his head rapidly, “No, no stop it okay I’ll dance.”   
  


Seonghwa smiles and kisses him softly on the forehead, and then sits down on the edge of the bed again, “Okay, I’m ready.”   
  
  


Yeosang looks at him shyly, “The name of the song is Dance The Night Away, by a group named Twice.”   
  


Seonghwa chuckles, “I’m excited to see it.”   
  


“Oh wait one moment let me find the song.” Yeosang walks over to where his phone is on the dresser, and starts pulling up the song.   
  


Seonghwa stares at the younger, taking in all of his features, his messy bed hair, and his matching pajamas.   
  
It’s all so adorable. Seonghwa loves and adores Yeosang so much—even thought he has yet to tell the younger that he’s probably in love with him.   
  


“Okay.” Yeosang says smiling. He quickly walks over to the middle of the room again, and then hits play on the song, and starts dancing.   
  


Yeosang is a great dancer. And he memorizes movements and facial expressions very well.   
  


The song is already a cute one—Seonghwa actually already knew the song and danced to many songs by Twice already, just don’t tell Yeosang that—but he had to admit, Yeosang was amazing at it.   
  


Seonghwa stares at him and doesn’t even realize that he has the biggest smile plastered on his face, until he makes eye contact with Yeosang and even though he doesn’t stop dancing he just mouths to the older: _why are you looking at me like that? _  
  
Seonghwa just shakes his head and tries to hide his smile. 

When the main chorus comes and Yeosang is dancing to it with a small content smile on his face—Seonghwa can’t help himself anymore, and allows the joy and happiness to take over his face.  
  


He claps along and when Yeosang decides that he’s embarrassed enough, he starts giggling and then Seonghwa motions for him to come over to him.   
  


The younger doesn’t hesitate, and he leans into Seonghwa and they both fall backwards onto the bed, Yeosang on top of the older.   
  


That quickly changes though, as Seonghwa rolls over so that he’s hovering over Yeosang.   
  


“That was amazing sweetheart.”   
  


Yeosang blushes madly at his boyfriends deeper morning voice, and messy black hair.   
  


Yeosang suddenly gets pretty cocky, “Yeah, I know it’s hard being talented.”   
  


Seonghwa smirks at then says, “I’m pretty talented at something too.” 

The brunette looks at him with a skeptical look, “What?”   
  


“Giving you affection.” He then leans down and starts kissing Yeosang all over his face again, which causes the younger to burst out in a fit of giggles.   
  


“Stoop hahaha.” The younger says crinkling his nose.   
  


“You’re so adorable, and cute, and talented, and wonderful, and holy hell you’re beautiful.” Seonghwa pulls away from kissing him, to really look at the blushed out boy beneath him in the face, “And you’re so precious to me, you’re my baby.”   
  


Yeosang is entirely embarrassed—more than ever before—but he manages to place his hand over the olders cheek, “You’re beautiful and wonderful and precious to me too.”   
  


Seonghwa smiles so fondly that Yeosang swears he could’ve died, and then leans down to kiss the younger finally on the lips softly.   
  


They deepen the kiss and end up just laughing into each other, and also laughing at how silly all of this is.   
  


They are both so crazy for each other it’s unbelievable. 


	6. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUTTERFLIES BUTTERFLIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive.   
School is a mess.   
Enjoy ! :))

Butterflies.   
Butterflies in swarms of tens and thousands.

That’s what Yeosang feels when he sees his boyfriend.

Especially now. 

Seonghwa has invited him to come and watch him in the music studio working.

It would be a late night, and to prevent the younger from feeling lonely, Seonghwa had decided just to invite him into his work space.

Seonghwa is slouched over the desk, clicking away at different buttons on the keyboard. Yeosang watches him in utter admiration—his dark hair sprawled across his forehead, his black sweater rolled up. 

His long slender fingers across the keyboard, and his every now and then comments to himself, in that deep tired voice. Just thinking about all of this can make Yeosangs face go completely red. It already has been for a while.

The younger sits on a couch across from where the other is working, and pulls his knees into his chest and bites his bottom lip. He continuously stares at the older, and Seonghwa looks up for a moment, sweetly smiles, and then looks away.

And that one moment. That one glance sent about 1 trillion butterflies through his stomach.

“Hyung...” Yeosang starts in a soft voice.

“Yes baby angel?” Seonghwa says not looking up.

“You’re so cool.” 

Seonghwa stops his typing, and looks up at the younger, face slightly blushed pink.

“Thank you Sangie.”

Yeosang smiles cutely, too cutely,almost too cute for the older to handle. 

“No problem Seonghwa-Hyuung.” Yeosang says, holding his knees tighter to his chest. 

Seonghwa checks the clock, which reads the time: 10:30 pm. 

He sighs and then saves his current work, before exiting out of the computer. 

He then gets up from his chair, and walks up towards the couch.

Once again, those butterflies flutter all around in the youngers body. 

Seonghwa then comes to a halt when he’s right in front of the other, and smirks.

“Yes Hyung?” Yeosang says playing innocent.

Seonghwa smiles, “Can I kiss you   
beautiful?”

Yeosang untucks his legs, and bursts into a fit of giggles.  
Seonghwa is taken aback for a moment, but then proceeds to start laughing also, “Haha, wh-whats so funny?” 

Yeosang wipes his eyes, “Hyung you don’t have to ask me that question anymore...you can just do it from now on.” 

And in that moment Seonghwas the one feeling butterflies.

He smiles, and leans down, grabbing the youngers face to bring him into a sweet and prolonged kiss.

When they part, Yeosang sighs, “Hyung..” He starts.

Seonghwa kisses his forehead, “Yes?” 

“Can I um...can I call you baby?” 

Seonghwas whole face flushes, “Y-.....yes...” 

Yeosang smiles wildly and then kisses the older once more, before jumping up and hugging him tightly.   
Seonghwa just lets him, and he pats his head.

Yeosang breathes in, “My baby.”  
Seonghwa chuckles, “My sunshine.” 

And for the rest of the night all they felt was continuous butterflies.


End file.
